Prather
Prather is a complacent bio-engineered Spider Soldier who helps Lydia, the ruthless leader of the Spider Alien armada, coordinate Orb Industries, a powerful international conglomerate. =Infernal Hierarchy= In preparation for their invasion of Earth the Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids, established bases around the world hidden behind legitimate enterprises with agents strategically positioned within them. Prather, a leader of the alien network on Earth, aids Lydia in her recovery of the Manowar Class Armor, the most powerful weapon in the universe, from Aric Dacia, a 5th Century Visigoth lost in the modern age. Deceiver As part of a plan to provide the Spider Aliens with limitless resources for their invasion of the Earth, Lydia seduced Harold Polk, the CEO and President of Orb Industries, and returned with him to New York City posing as his fiancé to impose herself in his life and usurp his power for their needs. After Lydia assassinated Harold’s business lieutenants, she replaced them with her agents, Prather and Aristedes, who assist her in coordinating Orb worldwide and in forming a powerful hierarchy for the Spider Alien network on Earth. Into The Fire On November 3rd 1991 in the headquarters of Orb Industries in the Chrysler Building, Lydia met with Prather and Aristedes to discuss their options following the disintegration of their fleet when Aric Dacia escaped with the Manowar Class armor. While Lydia believed that they were at risk, Prather believed that they still had options and refused to loose heart, while Aristedes noted that they were more than a fleet, and even cut off they were never prey and remained the predators. Although Lydia warned Aristedes not to lecture her over how much they had left, she regretted the loss of their lifeline. Assuring Lydia that all they needed was the Manowar armor, Prather informed her that it they had tracked it to Peru, and that while Aric had the ring, he could not have gone far. While Lydia worried that long as Aric had the ring he controlled the armor, Aristedes assured her that Aric had the brain of an ox and could not conceive of what the had. After Aric defeated the Spider Soldiers who ambushed him in the tarmac of the John F. Kennedy airport and escaped with Ken and the armor, Prather conceded to Lydia that Aric's savagery in their best armor put them at risk and they began to plan ahead. Kingdom Come After Aric Dacia had defeated a Spider Soldier in Wolf Class armor, in the offices of Orb Industries in the Chrysler Building, Lydia reminded Prather that she told him that, even with their best bio-engineered hunter, the Wolf-class armor was no match for Manowar armor, even with an ignorant barbarian in it. As Prather said that he considered the attack a reasonable attempt to reacquire the armor, Lydia told him the time for what he deemed reasonable was past and it was time for desperate measures. Though Prather was certain that a chance would present itself to kill Aric, Lydia worried that in time he would realize the extent of the power in his grasp and kill them. Casually, Prather laughed at the idea that Lydia wanted him to risk everything in an all-out assault, but then she coldly told him he should. When Lydia asked Prather what they knew about Aric, he said that, other than being the first specimen they acquired on Earth, there was nothing remarkable about him. As she told Prather that an unremarkable man could not have done what he had, Lydia mused that Aric was a human whose frailties provided endless opportunities for treachery and told Prather to let her deal with him. Days later in the Chrysler Building, while Aric slaughtered a contingent of Spider Soldiers garbed as Centurions, in the top floor, Lydia and Prather garbed themselves as an emperor and his queen to lure him into a trap. As two soldiers encased him in a metalloid carapace, Prather worried that it offered him scant protection against Manowar armor, but Lydia assured him that the time for desperate measures had come and that she took the greater risk as in her role she could not wear an armor. When Prater expressed doubt that their ploy would work, Lydia told him that Aric was stupid enough to believe in invisible Gods and that she lured him there with a simple directional signal and voice transmission of his name. As s soldier placed a crown on his head, Prather asked Lydia why she lured Aric to the very nerve center of their network and why she chose him, and she replied that the building would seem to Aric a proper tower for a king and that it was their duty. Ultimately, Lydia added that she would not entrust the delicacy of the deceit to anyone else. As the elevator that carried Aric to the top floor, arrived Lydia reminded Prather that Aric came from an era of empire and they would offer him a token resistance and surrender so that, once he thought he had won, the game would be hers to play. When the doors opened and Aric proceeded to slaughter the soldiers that stood between them, Lydia told Prather to brandish his sword at him and he thought that Aric would only take it and his scepter, but then he blasted his head clean off his shoulders and killed him. Category: X-O Manowar Category: Characters